The Children of the Titans
by Darth Sky Commander
Summary: Who says all Seekers are bad guys? This story shows the early days of the War and how a group of Seekers find home with a long lost family member. Optimus has a Son. This takes place in TFP. I only own my own characters and all other characters belong to Hasbro. Contains many OC's. Enjoy if you wish. Please reply Thx
1. Character List for Now (Not A Chapter)

DARTH SKYCOMMANDERS _OC_ LIST AND REVIEW SHEET.

Just a little reminder of my original characters **From**: **_Children of the Titans_**.

**1)** **_Asstroburner_**: Younger Brother of Orion Pax and Megatronus. The youngest of the Mechs to become a soldier as well as a palliation. (Yep way to go youngest of the family! Plus the rest of his BIO will be updated as the story progresses. Do not to give away any surprises!).Went MIA after an assault on his home, **_Denver._** Mate of _unknown._ Father of : ( here is a long list): **_Jet (M)_**, **_Recoil (M)_**, **_Starfire (F)_**, **_Thunderbird (M)_**, **_Nightflash (M)_**, **_Nightbird (M)_**, **_Tomcatt (M)_**, **_Firesoul (M)_**, **_Skyhammer (F)_** and **_Hoverbird (F)_**.

**2)** **_ Firestorm (F)_**: mate of **_Recoil (M)_**, carrier of **_Glider (M)_**. KIA by **_Magons._**

**3)** **_Recoil (M)_**: 3rd in command of the Autobots. 1st in command of **STARFLEET** (Major General). Son of **_Asstroburner_**.

**4)** **_Jet (M)_**: 5th in command of the Autobots. 2ND in command of **STARFLEET** (Colonel). Son of **_Asstroburner_**. Now with **_Commander Recoil_**.

**5)** **_Starfire (F)_**: 6th in command of the Autobots. 3rd in command of **STARFLEET** (LT. Colonel) Daughter of **_Asstroburner_**. Stationed: US Army base A-41

**6)** **_Thunderbird (M)_**: Son of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

**7) ** **_Nightflash (M)_**: Son of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

**8) ** **_Nightbird (M)_**: Son of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

**9)** **_Tomcatt (M)_**: Son of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

**10)** **_Firesoul (M)_**: Son of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

**11)** **_Skyhammer (F)_**: Daughter of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

**12) ** **_Hoverbird (F)_** : Daughter of **_Asstroburner_**. KIA

#'s 3-12 are all siblings. The ones still alive/ online do not have a KIA marked by their report. The ones marked KIA are definitely DEAD, and won't pop back later on 'functioning' say the least. Perhaps during a flash back.

**_13) _****_Destiny (F)_**: Mate of Jet. MIA. Possibly a _carrier_, (might be carrying Jet's child)

**_14) _**The **_Quadrobots'_** (The four younglings) **_Jetfire_**, **_Grey_**, **_Thunderstorm_**, and **_Fireshot_**. These brothers are one hell of a great team. Like all brothers they fight around and get into trouble… but when they are given a task, let's just say the job is _done_…

Now with **_Commander_ _Recoil_** and **_Colonel Jet_**.

**_15) _** **_Magons_**: A large-semi-automatic weapon beings that were built by a mysterious race since long forgotten. They attack any alien (other species) to prove dominance and secure dominance. Their language is non-existent, as they can tone their audio systems to match others (speak and hear everything! That's scary!) They come in three forms: **_Destroyers_**, **_Grunts_**, and **_Mechanics_** (_aka_ **_Guardians_**).

**1)** **_Destroyer_**: very heavily armored and equipped. Standard 2 _58-_AA guns with four ion canons. The 2-_58 _AA guns are on the shoulders of the mech, and two ion canons on each forearm. **_Avoid_** at all cost. **_Engage_** from behind. Weakness- low armor plating in the pivot joints and spine rod.

**2)** **_Grunt_**: a very quick and decisive unit that ranges from _long-range_ weaponry too short-range. Weapons commonly seen/used: **_2-FireBolt Pistol_**, **_14-FireBolt Rifle_**, and **_008-Cuter_** (shotgun). _No armor_. _Easy headshots_.

**3) ** **_Mechanics_** /**_Guardians_**: Unlike the other two **_Magons_**, these units are unarmed (until in defense mode, they get the **_14-FireBolt Rifle_**), and are quite friendly if not attacked. (If you befriend them, they will provide assistance and repairs for you. That awesome right?!) When attacked, they form an energy shield around themselves and their brothers. The shield is beam proof, and can only be taken down by ion canons, rockets, and energy blades. The shields also repair and rebuild their bodies and weapons. Be nice to them please! They are real sweet helps, but hell of a pain in the 'aft' when engaged!

That's all for now. Of course I will add more! And they will still be alive… for now…

UPDATED File 002: Alpha: **_The Family Returns_**

**_1) _****_Venter (M)_**: **Decepticon. **Brother of **_Hailstorm_**. Solider: ALT M1H1Abrams Tank Still active.

**_2) _****_Hailstorm (F)_**: **Decepticon. **Sister of** _Venter_**. Solider: ALT M1127 Recon. Vec. Still active.

**_3) _****_Warwolf (M)_**: **Autobot. **Brother of **_Halo_** and **_Wolfgang_**. Seeker: F-22A Raptor. Still active.

**_4) _****_Halo (F)_**:** Autobot. **Sister of **_Warwolf_** and **_Wolfgang_**. Seeker: F-22A Raptor. Still active.

**_5) _****_Avalanche (M)_**: **Autobot. **Brother of **_Tornado_**. Seeker: F-18 Superhornet. Still active.

**_6) _****_Tornado (M)_**:** Autobot. **Brother of **_Avalanche_**. Seeker: F-18 Superhornet Still active.

**_7) _****_Wolfgang (M)_**: **Autobot.** Brother of **_Warwolf_** and **_Halo_**. Seeker: F-22A Raptor.

Still active.

**_8) _****_Dragonbuster (M)_**: **Autobot.** Brother of **_Steel Axe _** and **_Steel Jaw_**. Seeker: F-18 Superhornet. Still active.

**_9) _****_Steel Axe (M)_**: **Autobot.** Brother of **_Dragonbuster_** and **_Steel Jaw_**. Seeker: F-18 Superhornet. Still active.

**_10) _****_Steel Jaw (M)_**:** Autobot.** Brother of **_Dragonbuster_** and **_Steel Axe_**. Seeker: F-18 Superhornet. Still active.

**_11) _****_Hammerhead (F)_**: Twin sisters. **Decepticon** scouts who are very deadly but very kind (as in loving, to Recoil and Jet. They get all shy around them and vice versa. AKA they like each other!). They are also the cousins of **_Knight_** and _Omega Supreme._ Still active.

**_12) _****_Great White (F)_**: Twin sisters. **Decepticon** scouts who are very deadly but very kind (as in loving, to Recoil and Jet. They get all shy around them and vice versa. AKA they like each other!). They are also the cousins of **_Knight_** and _Omega Supreme. _Still active.

**_13) _****_Knight (M)_**: The younger brother of _Omega Supreme_, and Guardian of Vector sigma. Cousin of the Twin 'Sharks'. As of now he is the _USS Carrier George Washington_. (So yes, the titan has been around the Autobots' Fleet Commanders. They are also great friends. (Turns out later on they are actually family…**spoiler alert**!). Plus he is an **Autobot** as well. Still active.

**UPDATED File 003: Bravo: The Forgotten Son**

**14) ****Sgt. David Wednesday****: Marine Tank battalion AL VE 1-1**.Marine who died in Iran.

**15) ****Cpt. Stewie Happy****: Marine Tank battalion leader AL VE 1-1**.Marine who died in Iran.

**16)** **Lt. Joseph Miller****: Marine Tank battalion AL VE 1-1**.Marine who died in Iran. He was going home after this mission to see his son on his 12th birthday. (Johnny Miller) Turns out the Millers aren't even human. (**Spoiler alert**!)

**_17) _****_Johnny Miller_**: Son of **Lt. Joseph Miller**. Found out on his 12th birthday his father was killed and he been left as an orphan, and that he is a robot. Three months later finds out he isn't just a robot, but (YES INDEED) a Cybertronian sparkling. (S**poiler alert**!) AKA son of **_Jet_**. Still active.

**UPDATED File 004: Charlie: Remember Me.**

**_18) _****_Lightshot (F)_**: A young seeker who is Gliders best friend. One hell of a great prankster. Neutral, MIA.

**_19) _****_Watcher (F)_**: Younger sister of both Omega Supreme and **_Knight._** Now a sister to our favorite group of seekers. Fell into Earth's orbit, carrying neutrals in stasis. Saved from the Decepticons by **_Recoil_** and **_Jet_**… as well as **_Knight_**. Still active.


	2. Chapter 1 The War takes its tolls

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ACE COMBAT OR HAWX. ALL PLANES MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY THEIR respected OWNERS AND NOT ME!**

Voice Recording of **N: 02-212-003:**

**Name: Recoil**

Classification: Sniper: Level A. Seeker: Level A

Rank: 1st Sgt Major (9 Stripes 1 Gold Star)

"The fearless Commander ordered his _Armada_ to _silence_ the Decepticon assault against the Space Bridge. Lucky for us we ARE SEEKERS! The sky is our playground! You can't win if your air force is weaker than the enemy's! Ha! As of now we stand, 40,000 seekers! Easily out numbering both the Autobots and the Decepticons!"

I cannot. I cannot! I am a soldier, and like a good soldier, I follow orders. Yet I have no orders here! Never would I have thought that this…this would happen. It's time to make a choice.

-Utter silence-

'Bang'

I cheered as we took off defending our family with our lives! We needed to keep them back at all costs.

We didn't expect what was in store for us.

We lost… everything and when all was over, our fearless leader smiled as his brothers where executed. He bowed to his enemy. The warlord smiled has if he knew that Starscream would betray us… his own family. Over ninety percent of our forces were destroyed. The battle field was paved with my fallen brothers and sisters.

-End of recording-

I saw Thunderbird, Nightflash, Nightbird, Tomcatt, Firesoul, and countless more of my very own brothers dead… even my three sisters; Skyhammer, Hoverbird, and Star...Star-F-Fire! She was still alive! I quickly transformed and rushed to my sister. Her helmet was scared and she was barely, conscious, leaking energon. She turned her face and looked up at me as I quickly transformed and pulled her into my arms. She…she was going to make it… and I smiled to see that the damage wasn't as bad I fear it would be.

"I'm glad to see you… brother…"

"As am I, little sister. We need to get out of here and fast. Do you think you could transform at all?" she tried… she did.

"Let's make sure that no one else is left behind," I said as we transformed.

She signaled and followed suit. She was the fastest seeker of us all… still is. After an hour in human terms, we decided to call in and fall back to our old home back on Denver, one small city half way around the planet from Icon. Just as we were about to leave, someone called to us…

"P-please… don't leave me here! Big brother …and big sister! ... I can't go offlined yet." He coughed as energon came out his mouth.

We turned to our right and saw our little brother Jet. He was in worse shape than Starfire. He had a spear head logged in his right leg and, also had a large dent in his helmet.

"JET!" we yelled out. Quickly flying to him and transforming once we got a hold of him.

His optics were still functioning well and we made sure he was fine otherwise. He could still transform as he did once we cleared him from the debris.

"He is one tough little nugget!" me and my sister said in unison. He blushed blue on his fuselage. We knew he was embarrassed. Better not tell him what happened to the rest of our family. Not yet any way. I already knew that there was no one else left because they died right in front me in our final moments together.

We managed to get back to 'our home'.., or what was left of it. The front doors were bent in… yet the side hatch was always open to anyone with our _'Blood Line'. _It was for security reasons when we were left alone when our parents were gone. In fact, when I just turned 42 thousand years old, they died. That is equivalent to the age of 14 in human years… well body size and age. Well, they actually got murdered by some organic warlords from the now destroyed planet _Basie_.

We made sure, Me, Skyhammer and Thunderbird, that no one would ever harm our family again. Our uncle, Megatronus was furious that his youngest brother, _Asstroburner_, our father, was murdered. Along with our uncle Orion Pax, he too was devastated at the lost of our father. Megatronus saw that the high consol did nothing as our parents' murderer got away freely, let alone alive. Orion on the other hand offered a peaceful solution… along with many other things.

Back to the present:

The hatch opened and the three of us went inside. I looked around… it has been a very long time since we have been here. Around three thousand years. The power was out for the surface level of the house. We on the other hand were below the surface and running on back-up energon supplies.

"There is enough space here to recharge for awhile, but it still be best to go find Optimus. He still cares for us… after all we are family." I said as I laid down on the third bed. Star was on the second, while Jet was in the middle. That way he would be protected from both sides from his older siblings. "We needed to get out of here… this planet, this war… this-this war," I fell into stasis as I saw the other do also.

We made it to Optimus who was very glad to see us. We could tell he missed us a lot… after all the last we saw him was about eight thousand years ago. He quickly told us of his spark mate… Elita One..., she was carrying the next Prime. I have only met my aunt about four times. And that was when my parents were still alive. On the other hand, she has already made it to the shuttle, while Optimus is now bringing us to the Autobots. In other words, our uncle aligned us with the Autobots… and quite frankly no of us cared.

The shuttle was the called Ark. And right behind it was our good old-friend Omega Supreme. He alone was the same size of the Ark. I wonder if we will go on the Ark or with him.

"Optimus", Jet spoke, "are we going to go on the Ark or with Omega?"

Optimus turned to face Omega. He currently had no crew stationed for him. So Optimus decided…. We were going to be Omega's crew, along with our cousin Bumblebee, and the old Doc' bot Ratchet. Within a few seconds, the Decepticons arrived, shooting at everyone and everything. It of course was lead none other than that coward Starscream.

"Change in plans," Optimus spoke, "you are too get to Omega and operate his targeting computers… Now!" he ordered. We did as ordered. We transformed and flew into the Guardian's landing bay. Quickly doing what we seekers do best… hack computers… speed up running time… take aim and fire!

Starscream had lost a bunch of forces from the onslaught we were giving him. He quickly found out the problem and had Thundercraker, and Skywarp met him inside Omega's docking bay. We met once again.

"The family's all back together… or what's left of us," I said as I got my weapons ready.

When the cons looked at us they .., they dropped their weapons, even Scream. They were shocked to see us… alive. I did not know whether to be glad or angered. Skywarp quickly flashed his optics. Thundercraker moved forward and fell to his knees. He began to sob and Scream followed suit.

"You..., you're alive! You're alive! Thank the matrix!" Scream said. There was no sarcasm in his voice. He meant it.

"I thought you were offlined at the Space bridge command center! We all thought you were dead!" screamed Skywarp.

"Well I see that you traitors are all fine while the rest of our family is gone!" I screamed. I did not falter, and I kept my rifle pointed at Scream.

Jet on the other hand dropped his, and ran towards Thundercraker. Both leaking energon from their optics. I began too.

"How.., how could you betray us! You allowed Megatron to take over the Space Bridge and nearly wipe out every last one of us! His own family! Your own family!" I took a breath. "I never thought that I would ever hate someone so much,.." I took another breath. "Especially at my own cousins! Now look! I'm pointing a gun to your head you assholes! Is this what you want? Well is it!"

They stayed speechless. Their mouths open.

"Well if it is, I hope you're happy! You killed our family! You killed us all! We are no longer family… your family died a long time ago! From now on you three are dead to me. Get out of here and pray to primus that we never cross paths again!" I said pointing out the bay door.

"I, I don't know why but I want to die if that would make up for our mistakes. The last thing I ever wanted to do was betray you. Like you said, we are family… we were family. But not anymore. Dad as ordered us to betray our own metal and energon! He has killed us all!" Thundercraker said slowly getting back up on his legs.

Skywarp went over to Starfire and hugged her good bye along with a kiss. After all they were 'dating' and it was normal for cousins to have those feelings for each other. Starfire wouldn't let go. She looked up into his eyes and he turned away sobbing. My sister was now the last female Seeker in existence.

Starscream got up last after his brothers already took off. He was heartbroken. That ass deserved to be. He betrayed us. He began to walk up to me. My gun lowering. He looked up and into my optics. He was like a sparkling who just lost his mother. I lost mine right after he lost his. All he had now was his brothers, and his father, Megatron. I have no father left, it is just me watching out for my younger siblings.

Scream began to talk: "Esw te ghjyies? Nio ghjyies. I did wish that it had not turned out like this. You six were supposed to be with us during the assault. Not on the front lines! After Faust died I took command. I just wanted it to end! I ordered the surrender I hopes to end the bloodshed. I see now that we should have been better prepared for the assault. I accept all the burden of my decision and refuse to follow in our fallen commander's example. Faust was never a good strategist, nor that of a leader."

"And you are?" I asked angered that even though he was right and telling the truth, I would not have surrendered. To many to quit… yet we survive because of his decision.

"I will try my best to have father end the war. Hopefully he will stop treating me and the others like vermin. After all we are his energon, we are his sons."

"Till then, remember to stay away from us. I do not want to end yet another seekers life. Let alone my own. Yet if you dare turn and attack us, know that I will be watching, that I will be waiting for you."

He nodded and turned around, transformed and flew away.

"Good bye my cousin." I said as I turned back to the others.

The assault came to an end with heavy casualties on both sides. Yet, we are still alive and both shuttle and Guardian remain.

We launched the following day. Later on we reached the Ark and had more crew members added to the team. Ironhide, Sideswipe and Optimus Prime.

After we reached the space bridge, Megatron had allowed us to leave with no halt. Looks like he still cared for his family. After we passed through, it took around eight years to reach Earth.

That's where I meet the rest of my family, the new Prime, some long lost friends and another brother.


	3. Chapter 2 -First Contact-

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Son

On April 7th, 1983, we made contact with the Planet known as Earth.

We were ordered by Prime to scout a location for a possible base site along with any possible friendly Autobots on the Planet. Now I, Recoil, Optimus' Third Lt. and nephew, is leading the scouting mission along with my little brother Jet.

Jet is exactly 42,348 years old. I am 50,048 years old and Starfire is 47,788 years old. So we are just teenagers, already scared from warfare. We are the last of our nuclear family, and will gladly continue our family name. We are the Flightbots! Yeah… I could care less for it, yet I love it because it is who we are! Once one of the most respected and known families, now no one even remembers us.

Jet started to walk towards me. This was his first 'official' mission. The battles earlier were from a lone unit. He had no side yet. He wasn't even deemed ready for combat. But he, as stubborn as us all, jumped into battle wings first.

He was around twenty eight feet tall, with a silver frame along with navy blue wing tips and helmet. Just around five feet shorter than me. He reminds me of our father, Asstroburner. Only that his color scheme was a bit different, lacking the red stripes down his arms and the gold rhombus on his chest plate. He and my dad both had the same shape helmet yet for some reason dad's was similar to that of a Prime. Yet our father, along with Prime and Megatron both stood around fifty eight feet tall.

I on the other servo, my body was much bigger and more thick. Giving me a 'body builder' appearance. I too am silver with navy blue wing tips and a helmet similar to that of a Prime, only that mine was black and not navy blue. I have gold stripes around my battle mask and marks of kills. Much like an _**Ace**_. After all, last I heard, I was tied with Starscream for the most aerial kills. Currently standing at _**9,128 kills**_, and _**29,012 destroyed ground units**_. I don't know about you, but that is most impressive, especially for mechs so young.

As he turned away from me and towards the hatch, he smiled. This was going to be the first planet he has ever visited. He was excited, moving back and forth. It has been around six months since we took flight out side of the ship. We were due for a _**stretch**_.

-Earlier-

"Lt. Recoil and Jet are to be the lead scouting party for this mission. Objectives are; find a suitable base site, locate any friendly forces, if any, avoid any hostile engagement, and refrain from allowing our 'hosts' knowledge of our existence. With that you are to report to hangar bay four. The mission will come hence 0:300. Autobots,.. dismissed!" said Ironhide, our weapons specialist.

After the mission briefing, Starfire went over to our brother Jet, and pulled him aside for awhile.

"Do you think you are ready for this little bro?" she paused. He nodded and gave the 'I am not a sparkling anymore' look to her. She laughed as she pulled him in for a hug. She stood around two feet taller than him, it was funny how much he has grown. She put her hem on his forhem. She was still his 'big sister'. After a few minutes she broke the hug and punched him in his right shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?," he yelped. "I hate that you guys are still treating me as though I am still learning to fly! I am not a little sparkling any more Star! And one day I will beat you in a race!"

"Is that soo?" she grinned evilly. "Well how about when you first get back from the mission? Does that seem like a good time? Or will you just back out?" she stated.

He got a smirk on his faceplate and before Star could guess what he was going to do, he disappeared. He began laughing as he moved around seemingly unnoticed. Star on the other servo did not budge. She looked down and laughed. He was really stupid sometimes.

"Oh no, my brother has disappeared. I hope he doesn't try to attack me…" I felt the spark line or the 'bond' we shared jumped. I knew that she got him.

Then she grabbed what seemed to be nothing and pulled our brother into her knee, right into his gut and he began to fell.

"You really should remember that I still can see you and even hear you through the bond! It doesn't work on family dumbass. You just tried that last week to Recoil and he flipped you on to your back and you screamed in pain as you wings were bent. Oh how much I loved seeing that, good thing I recorded it! Hahahaha!"

It was true. I flipped him on his back and even pointed my laser at his faceplate. Oh boy, we were about to lose another brother. My instincts are too good, even for me to handle. It be best to pull any stunts or pranks on a master killer.

He got up and walked it off. My sister continuing laughing while I still remained untouched. We are soldiers! There is no more time for fun and games. We are masters of destruction! Not some little sparklings anymore! Who was I kidding? I still enjoyed little humor here and there, yet not as much as others.

I sneaked up on Starfire, she never suspected me to scare her, I haven't done so in years! Oh boy I was going to enjoy this.

"Ah! You bastard! You made me leak myself!" she screamed! "When I get done with you Recoil!...Mh!"

I started laughing and came out of cloak. She stopped staring and being moody and looked at me, dropped her mouth and went in complete shock. She could not believe that her brother came out of his shell and enjoyed himself. She was so happy that she jumped onto me, taking us both straight to the floor.

"Now don't get any ideas from this." She said evilly. Her legs were spread in a cowgirl position over my waist. (And no we never ever got into any 'matting' or 'sex' involvements or whatever you humans call it.)

She is really sick in the head! Really!

"Why in primus would I ever think that!" I responded. She got off me and lifted me up. Your frame work was that of a female, or a femme. Her colors were ruby red, silver and white. Her helm was red along with her shoulders and the tips of her wings. Her arms and legs are silver with a white dent in the pivot points. Her face plate was white, like everyone else in our family. On the center of her torso, she had a sliver star, surrounded by red.

After getting up she punched me in the arm and I just laughed as it just _**recoiled**_ back into her.

Ironhide came by and just started laughing at us. That bastard dare laugh at me? Well it was good… he and me are old friends along with most every other Autobot officer. We were the same rank, yet he was going to be promoted soon after we reach 'base'. He was around the same height as me but the difference is that I am the guy every femme wants; he is just crazy about his mate Ironstar and weapons.

He once gave me an eleven hour talk about weapons. Which ones to use here…there…when, where, how, and why. Always carry a side-arm, and extra ammunition. I have only once ran out of ammo,.. but I ran into an enemy mech stabbed him with my **wing sword**… picked up his gun and used it till I found a suitable weapon that met my needs. Lucky enough for me, I found a weapons crate and grabbed a sniper, three **static pulse grenades** and a nice **40/40 heavy assault rifle**.

The rest,.. let's just say I held mine ground till evac made it.

-Present-

Jet looked back at me and transformed. I followed suit, as we began prepping for takeoff.

"You so do not need a gravity mine for this! Do you even know what that is used for? Dam! Get me some seekers in here! Someone who knows their crab!" I yelled at one of the crew chiefs. They really had no idea how to equip us with our 'special' equipment. What a bunch of waste buckets! Such a waste of _energon_.

Jet just laughed. He quickly went silent knowing that I was looking _down_ at him. No need for anywise-asses. Yet that was in his _programming_.

"Love you bro." he quickly recovered. I sighed, letting go of it.

"**Attention! All crew in hanger 4, clear the hanger! Alpha flight, clearance granted! Go! Launch!**" over the command antenna.

"Roger that command! Recoil… Star Commander taking off!" I reported.

"Roger that command! Jet… Flight Commander taking off!" Jet reported.

We flew out of the hanger, through launch tube four. It felt great being out again!

"Hey look at this!" Jet did a **K-flip** while gliding.

"Impressive, maybe one day you can join me and together we can win the Star Race and claim first place! Hahahaha! Does that sound fun?" I asked him.

He just sped up and flew by me. He transformed and grabbed me in a hug.

"Do you mean it? You will enter with me in the Star Race?" I transformed and nodded my helm. He pulled tighter and nearly broke my back.

"Yeah, but if you don't let go, I will not be able to participate in it." I laughed and he let go.

"Come on, let's get to Earth! I race you little brother!" I laughed and quickly transformed and flew past him.

"You're on!" Jet followed suit.

Within eight minutes, we reached the planet's surface. We landed on the North American continent, state North Carolina.

"Hey, this planet isn't that bad. It is loaded with organics… I think I will call them 'fleshies'. Hey jet get over here, I think I might have found something."

Jet came over; he landed on his feet and quickly moved towards me. He took a look at where I was pointing at. I was pointing at a sign that was spelled 'Kitty Hawk'.

"Welcome to Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Home of the Wright Brothers First Flight, December 17th, 1903. I wonder what that is about? Maybe there are more _cybes_ here too!" Jet proclaimed.

"Perhaps. We will see. So we are in this place called Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, Untied States of America." I stated. Jet quickly moved back and jumped down on to me. He yelled…

"Get down!" I could hear the sound of turbines, much like ours come closer. I looked up into the sky and saw around fifty United States Air Force attackers and fighters. A whole battalion! Ranging from Thunderbolts, F-16s, F-15s, Typhoons, and F-4 Phantoms.

They flew around and seemed to be very interested in us. Soon a helicopter came by and landed in front of us. When out came a human, male, late thirties. He was wearing shades in a navy blue uniform. He was wearing an officer's cap and his ranks on his collar were two silver bars. He was an USAF Captain. He quickly looked to his right where a Second Lt stood in position. After about two minutes he was done talking with the Lt, and walked over to us. He took off his shades and just looked at us in amazement.

"Hello _aliens_, welcome to planet _Earth_!" he said.

Jet quickly got off me and stood in front of me. He put out his servo and I reached up and grabbed hold of it. When I stood up I looked at him and whispered in Cybertronian, "Ok, stay cool and whatever you do, do not start another War!" he nodded, "let me take care of this." I said.

"Hello humans. I am Recoil, 3rd Lt. and Star Commander of the Autobots. This is my brother Jet,"

"I am the 1st Lt Commander of the Star fleet, and the 4th Lt. of the Autobots. We have come here in search of any friendly beings and a possible base location for our command post. We come in peace, and do not wage conflict against your world."

"As my brother has stated, we Autobots come in peace and in means of finding shelter from our now dead planet of Cybertron. We only ask that you allow us entry on to your world, and allow us to live peacefully." I finished saying.

"Welcome to the United States. We will require you to follow us to our base. There we can discuss your means and liberties here. But as of now we cannot allow you to come here and take residency here." The Captain stated.

"Please lead the way, we are 'new' around here." I joked. The human laughed.

"Oh and one more thing! You might want to relay back to your leader, and inform him that you are now going to talk with the humans." The captain said. He then got into a military jeep and began to lead the way.

"Sounds good." Jet replied and quickly sent a message to Prime. Yes, reports move very fast! After all we are a highly evolved mechanical species.


	4. Chapter 3 For those left Behind

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ACE COMBAT OR HAWX. ALL PLANES MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY THEIR respected OWNERS AND NOT ME!**

**PS THIS IS A SECTION OF THE STORY **

**SECTION 1: The Forgotten Son**

Chapter 3: The Forgotten Son

(Author's POV)

After a long report given to Optimus, Recoil and his brother Jet were officially finished with their mission. Their orders now are just to return to their units and take a well deserved energon bath.

(Recoil's POV)

"My joints are aching for some more fun. Oh babe why don't you come with me? I will show you the stars! Oh, yes! It will be a blast! Just you and me,.. two seekers in the sky! Oh bot! THAT would be GREAT!" Jet sang. He was getting sad.

"The law of life will be tested! Time to defy the masters! Take up your blade! Swing it high! For I will guide you all the way back home! Oh I will… be .. there. OH! _Destiny_! I miss you! Please, if you are out there… anywhere, let me come and get you! " he took a glimpse out into the sky from his window. He fell to his knees.

He began to 'cry'. He misses his sparkmate _Destiny_. He hasn't seen her in years! Not since the attack on the Spacebridge command center. I began to walk up to him, he was starting to scream like a banshee. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me from his knees.

I felt so bad for him… he had just 'mated' with her two days before he was moved into our 'ranks' and the attack on our base. Over the last nine years I have been here with him, along with Star, telling them about our fallen family. We were the last ones left.

He quickly grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me.

"How did this happen! How can I live without knowing the fate of my mate and sparkling! How I ask you! How?"

"I know that it is very difficult to lose a sparkmate… you were there when those _Magons_ killed my sparkmate… _Firestorm_. I just wish I knew what happened to my son _Glider_. I just hope for all our sakes, that they are alive out there somewhere… and they know we will move stars to get them!"

"Is it true that once you find a sparkmate, that you can no longer find another one? I know it is, but I was, am still in my prime! You too! We are too young to be called fathers anyhow." Jet smiled.

The truth hurts the most, but if you keep it bottled up it will eventually kill us all.

(Author's POV)

Years went by and soon the Transformers were well known to the world after the Decepticons launched a large assault against the Republic of Gracemeria. After granted permission to help the United States defend their ally, the Autobots engaged the enemy. With minimal losses to the Autobots and heavy losses to the Decepticons, the world was once more free from any Decepticon threat.

Recoil, Jet, and Starfire were promoted to their next ranks, making Recoil 3rd in command of the Autobots; no longer just the Star fleet. Jet now Fifth in command of the Autobots, and Starfire became the Fleet Commander of the 1st right. (_This_ was the _last time_ these siblings were promoted, let alone see each other again. The family was separated.., now even smaller than before.) It was the beginning of peaceful times…

That all changed the day when Teletran 1 was attacked… With the Autobots completely out gunned and out bot, the great-war hero Omega Supreme gave up his spark to save the lives of four sparklings along with the Autobots' Star Commander and Fleet Commander. The Ark was forced to leave to another location, leaving the two brothers and the young seeker sparklings alone on planet Earth.

The oldest brother, Recoil gathered the others and flew back to Earth. Back on earth he quickly informed the US military of his situation. They gladly took them in under their _**WING **_(Hint) and had the robots enlisted as Special Team, code name: 'Seekers'.

Within years they became the greatest asset the military has ever gotten. Recoil picked an alt form of the A-10 Thunderbolt II, and Jet picked the same. The brothers honestly looked like they fought through hell and came out on top. Their stories and their actions have created many movies and video games, such as; Top Gun, Terminator, _Ace Combat_ and _Hawx_. They have switched their forms many times, but as of now they are A-10s. Their original form was the _CFA-44_; which was based off their own forms, and into a prototype fighter now.

As for the sparklings, all mechs, they have been taught the history and the laws of the land. They even met with President George W. Bush and allowed him to fly in one of them…into outer space with no space suit. He is the best President we have ever met, unlike other countries run by kings and other dictators.

They have also gotten used to calling Recoil and Jet their _Uncles_ (HINT). They even been in the field a bunch of times (battle), and have been given special commendations for their hard dedication and loyalty to the land. In 2008, they flew over the Capital building for the mark of the brand new year.

If only they knew that their family was still there… in Jasper. The question is, why has the military not informed them of so.

Well, these guys are in the Navy, while team Prime is sided with the Army. The President doesn't know about the aliens yet, but only the Joint Chiefs of Staff without the knowledgement other the other. (Aka The Navy only knows about their Bots', and same goes for the Army.)

(Recoil's POV)

The blue seeker came up to me and asked what would I prefer to get on my B-Day.

"Hey uncle? What would you like to get for your birthday? The others and I want to get you something."

I looked at my nephew. _Fireshot_ was probably the greatest out of the sparklings. He was always considerate, respectful and one hell of a great seeker. He also was the tallest, and looked very much like my brother Jet.

He and his brothers all look alike, they are _quadrobots_. They all have the same data signature as one another and even me and Jet.

"There are a lot of things I would want Fireshot. But I just want you, _Jetfire_, _Thunderstorm, _and_ Grey _to enjoy it here on earth and help our friends out once and a while." I said. He did not budge.

"I know you miss the others Uncle, but perhaps you would like to fly to Nevada. I here that there has been some strange 'UFO's' around and even some 'aliens'. Ha! Can you believe that!" he laughed. And quickly realized he is an alien.

"I guess you caught that one didn't you? Well, how about you and I leave in about five minutes. Just let me clear it with the Colonel."

He smiled and quickly ran outside of the hangar and into his alt form. He picked the famous and very original F-2A. Unlike his brothers, they were F-16s. I guess he just likes the extra speed and firepower.

After clearance with the Colonel, and a talk with the other bots, me and Fireshot took off. Our cover story: possible need to reinforce US Army base A-41 with extra supplies and fire support. Location: Jasper, Nevada.

After 20 minutes, we made it from our recent base in California, into Nevada. Only ten minutes to Jasper.

It was around 4:00p.m. and after we flew over the army base, I caught sight of a very familiar Jet. I quickly asked the control tower for permission to land. I was granted, and landed next to the very familiar Jet.

I heard a soft and fememne voice in Cybertronian:"Are you… are you Recoil? Who am I kidding? You can't even understand me! You're just a machine operated by a little fleshing!"

That hurt. Star called me a machine. I quickly sent a report to Fireshot and informed him I will be here for awhile and for him to head back to base. He responded, "Yes sir. See you back at base Uncle. Be careful." With that he left.

I turned my attention back to Starfire. She was still in her little F-14 Tomcat form. She hasn't changed it since we first arrived on this planet. I decided to get a little even with her.

As I began to head back onto the run way, I bumped up against her, moving very slowly. She got very mad and started cursing at me. She said she was going kill me for that. I quickly took off and she followed suit, still not knowing it was me, her brother.


	5. The Final Battle Of Omega Supreme

Family means a lot.

Who are we to argue that?

When your family is filled of giant transforming robots that have only one goal… to destroy.

I ask you again, who are we to argue that?

THE Brightest Day can always become the Darkest of Nights.

(TAKES PLACE AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE OF OMEGA SURPREME.)

File: -009-002-004x-yz-*8

Code: *********

Teletran 1: Access granted.

Teletran 1: Hello Commander, Recoil.

CMD Recoil: Hello Teletran 1. Please record and replace file -009-002-004x-yz-*8.

Teletran 1: Complete. Waiting for new file.

CMD Recoil: Take this code, and afterwards put down my decision of leaving the Autobots.

Teletran 1: At your command sir.

CMD Recoil: "I cannot fly in space. Oh how I wish to fly." As of 20 cycles ago, the Fleet Commander has been shot down and has not been seen since. All search teams were ordered to suspend the search and leave the Commanders behind as they, his brother, Colonel Jet, fought alongside Omega Supreme who was carrying the last Seeker sparklings aboard. The ship was attacked by the Nemesis. The warlord ordered that the sparklings be handed over and for the crew to join the Decepticons. The crew consisted of Optimus Prime, Jet, Recoil, Starfire, Ratchet, Bumble Bee, Arcee, and Ironhide. With the quick and glorious actions of the Fleet Commanders, the remaining crew was launched into space towards the planet Earth. Yet the Ark intercepted the escape pod and took off.

After 12 cycles, the battle was ended at a stalemate. Due to the selfishness and bravery of the Guardian, he launched the remaining escape pods towards the hull of the Nemesis, disarming the fusion cannons. While the battle seemed to have no end, he made the greatest sacrifice anyone could give. He transformed and engaged the warship. He fired missiles at the drones following the Commanders, and quickly opened up his chest, the hanger holding the sparklings, still in stasis pods, and his very spark. The seekers were launched into space, around 35*MK per second, knocking them out and out of harm's way on the moon.

Left alone he quickly opened his spark camber and fired a beam to the moon. Hitting the seekers, making them bigger, stronger, and giving them new armor and upgrades. They now had the mark of _Guardian_, granting them extraordinary power. Enough to challenge the Primes themselves.

It came with a message. Here is the play back:

Omega: "I give my body as my final gift to you, now we are brothers. You will need to protect our family, as it has always been my destiny. Now go! I will end this fight quickly as my final farewell to you all. Remember! I will never leave you! Trust your Spark! I will always be there for you! Brothers! CARRY ON MY LEGACY!"

With that said Omega once again transformed. This time, he only changed his color scheme. Now standing were the mighty Omega once did, was a Solid Gold figure, flashing Yellow. Omega did it. He made it possible. He became one with primus.

With great power he lifted his right arm, pointed it towards the Nemesis and all became slow. With a light brighter than any sun, he fired his last shot into the Nemesis. The Beam was over a mile in diameter, and vaporized all the Decepticons on board and ripped the ship in half.

The Nemesis was scattered, and when all seemed to be over, a space bridge opened up behind the destroyed warship and out came three _Guardians_, along with Some Autobot refugees. _Warwolf_, _Halo_, and _Wolfgang_. Our long-lost cousins. Next were: _**Steel Axe, Dragonbuster**_, and _**Steel Jaw**_.

One of the _Guardians _stayed while the other two went back threw the portal. It was the younger brother of Omega. _**Knight**_, now our brother, came over to us. He already got the message from Omega himself, and was just as broken as we were.

After a few hours, we decided to get of the moon and head to planet Earth. There we still had allies, along with some good friends.

Back on Earth, we decided to let our brother join us in the Navy, as he quickly became The USS CARRIER GEORGE WASHINGTON. Well a replica of it. Now he is our base, out at Sea. Only Very few people know of his being. Now there is another Carrier in the USS NAVY, but only for the Seekers and high Ranking military personnel.

Now we wait here, on this planet, for anyone who wants to reach a safe planet that is the only place in this galaxy were we are welcomed as friends. So I send this message out to those who are of need of shelter. We are here, we will be ready, we will be waiting.

Teletran 1: Complete. File replacement code?

CMD Recoil: 000-000-001-Human.

Teletran 1: Complete. File replacement complete.

Recoil: Good. Now remove my insignia. I am no longer an Autobot. Once more I am free. Thank you old friend. As of now I'm resigning from the fleet, and from service. Now I am just _Recoil Flightbot_.

Teletran 1: Complete. File replacement complete. I will continue to allow access for you as you will always be welcomed here.

Recoil: Thanks again. Goodbye Old friend.

Teletran 1: Goodbye.

On the Nemesis:( 6 years after the battle)

Megatron: Starscream, Thundercraker! Report to the Bridge!

Starscream & Thundercraker: Yes Lord Megatron!

Now on the bridge;

Megatron: I see that the repairs to the ship have finally been complete since our last visit.

Thundercraker: Yes Lord Megatron. The ship has been repaired and all weapon systems once again are operational.

Starscream: The Hanger bays are also repaired, along with the stasis pod chamber. Not one of the pods was destroyed, and all remaining seekers have been awakened upon your arrival.

Megatron: Very good, both of you. Today is a very exciting day. Starscream, you will continue to lead the Armada. And Thundercraker, you will now become your brothers 2nd in command as well as Chief Science director.

Thundercraker: Thank you sir.

Starscream: As you command my Lord.

Megatron: I am very well pleased with all of you. My sons have become quite excellent soldiers. If your carrier was still here, she would be soo proud of the mechs you have become. Now my boys, we have to pray to primus that our beloved Skywarp will be able to recover from that battle long ago.

Starscream: Indeed. Thank you, father for the support and faith in us. We will continue to make you proud!

Thundercraker: Father? By any chance have you come across any of the Flightbots? Perhaps they are still functioning?

Megatron: I sadly have not. Yet I know they are still out there somewhere, as we can still feel them in our Bond. Yet I still believe that Recoil and Jet are also still alive, even though I cannot feel them. We must continue to keep an eye out for them, while we search for any Autobots in the galaxy.

Thundercraker: So I take it you are going back to Cybertron in search of Dark Energon?

Megatron: Yes. I will be gone for a few years. So until my return Starscream you are in charge. Do not fail to contact me if you have anything to report to me.

Starscream & Thundercraker: Yes, Lord Megatron. We will stand by for your return.

After Megatron's leave, the seekers quickly got to work on finding their missing family.

Their search once again brought them back to Earth.

Also brought the end of the scout Cliff Jumper.


	6. The Sad Fate of a Brave Soldier

Chapter 5: Forgotten Son

(_**Starfire**_'s POV)

Who the hell was that guy? He quickly came here and just took off. Could it be Jet or even Recoil? I failed to see any Autobot insignia on his wings or on the elevator. I decided to follow suit and take off after that machine and find out who it is. I just got to find out,.. I have to find out just in c..case…

I looked at where the Jet flew off to and all of a sudden it changed colors and vanished. What the frag was that!

Seriously! No way is that human technology! Where the hell did that thing go!

That's it! I am going to contact Prime and head over there now. I bet uncle Prime knows what just happened. Please be good news!

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

At Autobot base in Jasper, the small Autobot team is grieving over the loss of their friend Cliffjumper. Even though they have gained new allies,.. there is no replacement for a partner.

The humans were already introduced to every Bot' on base. The only one who is no longer with the team is Optimus.

**(Optimus Prime POV)**

It has been a long time since we have seen the Decepticons. Four years,… that's a record. I look at the main entrance to the base as I continue to walk outside. Transforming once I was out, I decided to go for a 'Sunday Drive'. I still wonder how everyone is doing,… my sparkmate, my sparkling, and my niece and nephews. I have not seen Jet, Recoil or the seeker sparklings. I wonder if any of them made it…

Two hours have passed since I left base, and I still feel the need to drive.

**(3****rd**** person POV)**

In the sky above the old Jasper Army base, (NOT THE MISSILE SILLO! That's the Autobot base!) the familiar sound of a F-14D Tomcat roared in the sky. The Jet landed on the runway, and proceeded into the old fighter hanger on the end of the runway. Optimus quickly stopped on the road and turned to the base and entered. He transformed and walked into the hanger.

He was all too happy to find out Starfire has returned from her 'long-trip', looking for the others. She on the other servo was happy, but also egger to ask Optimus about what she saw earlier today.

(_**Starfire**_'s POV)

Glad to finally be around family again. "Hey Uncle! I missed you!" I said running up to him, bring him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

My Uncle laughed and picked me up, lifting me up into the air. He was happy to see me, functioning and still flying. I still never got to ask him what happened to his wings. He had them in New York, New Mexico, and when he first got here in Jasper, Nevada. No matter! I still have to tell him what I saw.

I looked up at my Uncle, the mighty Optimus Prime! Leader of the Autobots, and the greatest of all the Primes! He killed Sentinel, before that he offlined the Great Fallen, and even way before that, he also defeated the _**Magony**_ Fleet, alongside Megatron! Those pieces of scrap deserved what was coming to them.

"Um, Optimus… I have to ask you a question…" I broke up. He looked down at me and his optics showed he was curious to what I may have to ask. So I continued.

"Earlier today, around a hour ago, I saw a A-10 II Thunderbolt, it was different than the humans. This one had red wing tips, not like any of my brothers' or even Megatron's boys. Plus a bunch of old Cybertronian symbols on its fuselage. I could not make them out, I guess it had to be the Primes' language. But besides that, he ran into me on the runway strip over at the marine airbase. After that he took off… so right away I knew he couldn't have had a human in the cockpit. What a nerve of that guy!"

"So, is this your first encounter with this Seeker? Are you sure you do not recognize him? It is a mech correct?" Optimus asked, I nodded.

"He did not have anything else on him, he was Steel Black, with reddish-blood wing tips. He had to be all most the same size as you, if not bigger!"

"I assume he was not a threat to you, since he did not attack you. Therefore, he must of just wanted to communicate with you. Anyway, welcome back to Jasper. It's good to see you. Just take it easy around the others. We are just moaning over the loss of Cliff."

"How the heck did Cliff get offlined?! He was not by himself was he? He knew better to engage when he is alone! He is only a scout! He ain't no dam solider!"

_**(Mean while, elsewhere on the KNIGHT Carrier)**_

**(Fireshot's POV)**

I reached back to base over an hour ago, yet why has my uncle not reported back yet? I guess I will go see the others. I am kind of lonely right now. I wonder exactly what Jet is doing? He is most likely is beating the bolts out of my brothers… for their 'known' pranks. Sometimes, I wondered why I turned out so much different than my brothers. One of these days I just hope I could connect better with them, and these humans as well.

As I walked out of my 'room', I got a distress call coming from a marine tank battalion, over in Iran. Since we could just 'Sky bridge' there in a matter of seconds, I rushed to the runway, watching my brother Thunderstorm begin to take off, he was waiting for me.

After we took off and reached our destination, only one tank still there, well not destroyed. It was pinned against a building and lost all hydrolocks. It was no more than just a barrier now.

Apparently they were sent here to rescue a group of marines trapped inside a building, with a WMD. A nuke.

**The tank CMD** "This is **AL VE 1-1**. We need extract NOW! Hostiles are out running us! We need air support now! Dam it! Sir!"

"Hang on Son, we'll get you."

"AH!"

I watched as the terrorists quickly got onto the tank.., knocked out the gunner, then the driver, then the radio operator. Their screams… they fought to save the lives of others. They… came to the rescue, they saved the marines trapped in the building. The helicopter that made it only had room for the marine squad, not the three additional soldiers in the tank.

I could have saved them… We were just too late… the order was to late… The helicopter never even came… So much for leaving no man behind.

"This is Seeker 2-1. We spotted the marines from AL VE 1-1 being taken I into a car. Should we continue servalince?" I reported… yet no answer.

So I did what I thought I should… I followed suit. They made it to a building around three miles away from the site. I sent the intel to HQ, and learned the names of the three captives.

Sgt. David Wednesday: A man who just got engaged.

Cpt. Stewie Happy: The oldest of the three,... was about to retire.

Lt. Joseph Miller: He was going home after this mission to see his son on his 12th birthday.

Along with that, after we returned back to base, we were sent two videos… from Lt. Millers WCV.

The first one:

"Aw. I miss him so much right now. Hey Johnny, its daddy! Look, I still have your favorite dinosaur with me! He keeps me company on every mission. I love you son.., happy birthday. I will see you soon." Miller showed the dinosaur in the video. While Happy stated:

"Stop filling the dinosaur already." Miller did. "Don't worry, you will see him before his birthday." Happy finished.

In the second one:

"Hello Mr. …. Miller is it?" a strange bald man holding his toy dinosaur asked.

"You know Mr. Miller, children love to be bounded to these things. It reminds them that they are loved. I hope he doesn't miss it too much…" he backed away from Miller, as we now can see him in a chair tied up, with tape over his mouth.

"Brother, begin." That man said again, as he slowly backed out of the video.

Another man took his place, along with a man holding a knife at Miller's right side.

"So, Americans. You invade our country, kill our people. Yet we are the ones who you call Terrorists! While we defend our people, you still fight, and kill us. This is the price you pay…"

Miller got full view of the knife rite as his throat was slashed open, killing him.

Those monsters… he was just a solider following orders, protecting his home, his family… his family.


	7. Chapter 6 The Forgotten Son

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, Battlefield OR ACE COMBAT OR HAWX. ALL PLANES MENTIONED ARE OWNED BY THEIR respected OWNERS AND NOT ME!**

CHAPTER 6 THE FORGOTTEN SON: JOHNNY MILLER

Within three days, the video was sent to the Miller residence.

(3RD POV)

Two armored cars headed to the Miller residence. Inside was the holoforms of Jet and Fireshot along with two Captains: Moe, and Snow. The ride from the base was a little more than a 'drive'.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am not looking forward to telling this kid that his father has died. " Captain Snow started, "I just don't if I can manage enough strength to say it,.. to the kid."

"You're right." Jet began. "I have seen death, but that is nothing compared to seeing a little one lose his last family member. Apparently the kid is now an orphan. His died when he was six, his little sister was kid napped and lost. He has no uncles or any relatives."

The two Seekers looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be tough. Within a few hours, they reached the Miller residence, lights on, he was informed that today his father should be arriving. He must be so happy. He is now 12 years old. He won't forget this year… ever.

"Now or never. Let's go." Jet brushed out.

A little boy answered the door,.. his birthday is today. The news he was going to be given will with any doubt crush him.

"Ah hello there! Are you guys friends of my father? I hope he is with you guys! I really miss him. Today is my birthday, so he did promise me he would come home for my birthday."

He looked very similar to Jet's holoform. More than he looked that of his father, LT. Miller. Same color hair, eyes and skin tone. As if Jet was his real father rather than Miller.

The little kid had no idea what horrible news he was about to receive. Both Snow and Moe looked down as the kid finished off his last sentence. The kid looked up towards Jet, and began to walk out of the doorway. His blue slippers touching the ground, while he held his hand out to Jet.

"Why don't you guys come in and have some cake when my dad comes home. I'm sure he'll be home any minute!" he rushed back inside waiting for the others to come in. They followed him inside and into the family room.

The house was a one level, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and dining room mix, along with the family room. The house was well taken care of, for a single father, he made out well.

On the table facing the entrance in the family room, it was loaded with letters from his father. Every week he sent his boy a letter, letting him know he was loved and that his father is alive. The most recent one, a little over two weeks ago, he sent the letter letting his son he was coming home for his birthday. That they would hang out all day! Play games! Watch videos and that he was going to be allowed to open the gift his mother had left him when he turned old enough.

The gift stated was in his fathers' closet, right under his sock dresser. The boy had no trouble finding it! The package was the size of VHS box, most likely containing a VHS.

Johnny looked around and ran into the kitchen. He returned with party hats. One for Jet, Fireshot, Snow, Moe and himself. He gave Moe the biggest one.

His smile grew even bigger when everyone else entered the room. Then he dropped the bomb.

"So where is my dad?" he asked, his smile dropped as the clock hit 9 pm.

Jet stood up and confronted the kid: "Listen Johnny,.. We are here not to celebrate your 12th birthday. Sadly I so much wish it was for that. But no. We must inform you that… you….y-your father ain't coming this time." He turned to the side, couldn't stare the kid in the face.

Johnny tilted his head sideways. "What do you mean he ain't coming this time? He is just going to be late. He will show up tomorrow! Yeah, in the morning!" he looked up smiling.

That hit everyone hard.

"No Johnny he isn't. I am so sorry to tell you this but he will never come home again. He won't see you anymore." Jet stated.

The boy backed up slowly. He walked back into the table holding the cards and his one gift. They fell onto the floor with no embrace from anyone in the room. He stated to cry.

"He promised me he will come home and stay home this time! That he wouldn't leave me alone anymore!"

"Johnny!" Jet snapped, grabbing a hold of the boy, "Your father is dead! He ain't coming back now or ever!"

The boy looked down at the ground. No way in hell does he want any cake.

Fireshot went around the boy and picked up the cards and the package. Since the body of Lt. Miller was never found, a flag was place on the kitchen table, with his name on it.

Within a few minutes, the boy got up off the floor and sat down on the couch, next to Jet and Snow.

In attempt to cheer Johnny, Fireshot handed the boy the package. He opened it and requested to watch it. As the VHS player was opened, the others quickly found some seats around a paid all attention to the screen.

The video began with something no one, or rather no human has seen before. There were glyphs of an alien race language, that of Cybertron. Jet and Fireshot paid especially more attention to the words.

As the video continued, they all saw a familiar face show up. It was Lt. Miller.

What the others didn't recognize Johnny clearly pointed out.

"M-mother?" the young one asked.

A fine looking woman in her late twenties showed up right next to Miller. She was sobbing. Crying that she did not want to say this on tape, let alone to their son. After a good five minutes into the film, she settled down. Miller warping his arm around her. He said;

"It is time that he learns the truth about us, about our true selves." He calmly stated. With a nod, the fememne backed away slowly as she and her mate disappeared. Their bodies just disappeared. But their voices remained. More symbols just like the ones before showed up on the screen.

One symbol looked like a _fighter jet_, a _purple_ one. The other looked like a _halo_.

The first one meant father. The second meant mother. When the two seekers realized the symbols, Fireshot never met either of his parents. Jet on the other hand did. As the film continued, jet saw a nightmare…

Two figures…. One fememne, one mech. Both the size of average Seekers. Unlike any new faces, these two were very, very old. Only Jet recognized them. His _brother-in-law_ _**Hunter**_, and his mate _**Destiny**_.

**(JET's POV)**

I was about to destroy the planet when I saw that my _mate_ was there. The feeling of joy and anger consumed me. I could not take my optics off the screen! I wanted to know everything about this film and why this poor little boy is a part of it. He does not need to hear another depressing story.

"Des- Destiny?" he asked scared. Fireshot looked at him in thought: "does he know that fememne?"

**(3****RD**** POV)**

The film was hitting everyone with shock. The film just gave away the existence of their race. No more humans were supposed to know about it!

"_**Johnny, my son."**_ Destiny spoke in Cybertronian, "if you are indeed seeing this than it is as we both thought. You are old enough to know about your true heritage. You…we are not human. We aren't robots quite either. We are Cybertronians'. "

Jet kept watching. Fireshot took a notice to how much he really focused on the screen.

"My name is _**Destiny**_. I am a fememne, and a Seeker from our home world. This mech next to me is my little brother _**Hunter**_, also a Seeker but a mech for a male. Your real father is missing out there in the stars, and I know one day you will find him. Your age is only that of a young sparkling, or baby. Soon you will the same as your father, tall, fast, strong, and one heck of a flyer. Your skin is that of a holoform. Your true body is inside the metal storage block in the garage. Go in there, and press the shiny red button to see for the very first time, your own optics!"

The video continued and explained why what happened caused them to hide like this.

Jet sat still on the couch. As if in deep moment of thought. "This youngling is my… my son? The last 12 years… it all adds together… How… where is his body? We must find his body!" he whispered to himself.

Within two minutes Jet and Johnny went in search for his body… alone.

In the garage the two began to talk a little.

**(JET's POV)**

"Um, Johnny..?" the boy looked to his new 'friend. " I want to tell you something once we get you all situated. You are going to find out about a lot more secrets… ones about your family and past. Just promise me you won't tell anyone till I tell you it's ok. Got it? "

The boy smiled now. No more tears for his dead uncle. He replied and opened the door. On the door were signs of: "Do not enter!", "Not an Emergency Exit!" repeated over and over again.

They were telling the truth…. The body is there, and the switch is on. Time to turn it off!

"So, what's your big secret now, Mr. Jet?" the boy asked still in his holoform.

Jet looked down at the kid. He wanted to tell him, but feared that this might end up badly if he rushed things.

"Well for starters, I am a Seeker as well. Along with Fireshot. We are the last of our kind… with very few out there amongst the stars. I also knew your mother and Uncle. They were very nice and easy to get along with."

"That's nice to hear. So after all this, will I be leaving and going with you guys? I don't want to be left alone anymore!"

"Yes, you are coming with us! I would not _dare_ to leave you alone! (Never Again!)"

"Thanks Mr. Jet. I am very appreciative of all you have done for me. You treat me as though I was your very own _son_ I guess." He hugged Jet as he returned it.

Why did he have to say that? I wonder when I should tell him the truth about me,.. About us?

My son looked at the case, containing his body. He had the same color scheme as me. Even though he is nowhere near the size of me, after all his is still a youngling… for at least another thousand years. He moved his hand to the button and spoke "well here goes nothing", very original… he gets that from me. Now I need to find a better name to suit my son. One that represents us well. I will ask him when he wakes up from statis lock.

I looked at his form. His optics began to open, the same color as us all… blue. He moved out of the case and stood at eight feet tall. A little less than ¼ the size of me, his father. It was weird seeing my son taller than me, but I was in holoform so that makes sense. I started smiling knowing that my son lives! That he is here with me, beside me! I quickly told him how to turn on and off his holoform.

Later on we decided to have a ground bridge requested to pick us up in the back yard. When we got back the other humans began to ask questions about my son. The Seekers gathered around and watched as I picked up the youngling and lifted him up on too my shoulders once I transformed from my alt form.

"Woh! Hey is that you Mr. Jet?" my son asked. I smiled as I walked him to my quarters, just to be surprised by Recoil. I set him down in front of us.

Recoil quickly noticed the similarities between me and the youngling. He knew… he is one clever mech!

"So Recoil, this is Johnny. He is a seeker just like us and is only 12 years old. His mother was… _**Destiny**_."

"I see. I am happy for you both. Jet you should tell him. Tell him now or I will!"

"What's he mean?" my son looked up at me. I guess it is now or never! Wow, I said that already!

"He means I should have told you this when I first found out. Johnny, _**I Am Your Father**_!" (Darth Vader Voice)


	8. Remember Me Part 1

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, HALO, or ACE COMBAT or HAWX. I own my pwn characters and my will of creativity!

Enjoy and please Respond! It's so quite….

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: **Remember Me (Part 1)**

**(3****rd ****POV)**

Johnny was shocked to say the least. He stumbled for a second, putting the pieces together. They looked alike… a real lot. They seemed to get along with no problem.

"Yes! That's awesome! I have my dad! My real dad! This is so cool!" Johnny ran to hug his fathers' knee. Jet smiled, knowing that he now has a son, one that one day will be just like him.

"Yes, I am so happy to have found you! My son, I love how much you are like me. Now that you are here, no one can ever hurt you, nor touch you. Welcome home Johnny." Jet raised his son into the air, both mechs laughing and happy to have each other. Even Recoil was happy, big surprise.

Now that the kid is finally with his father, he should get a real Cybertronian name. Sorry but Jonny isn't such a wise name, for a mech who is nothing human. Perhaps a name similar to that of his father? One that represented them well. But that must wait till he finds an alt for that suits him well. With the wings he has, he is no doubt a Seeker.

The family got all close together. The door shut behind them and they began to talk.

Johnny told them of his most memorable moments he had with his human family. He always thought that it was weird that growing up he never needed to eat anything other than a liquid supplement his uncle and mother gave him in a bottle. So that Birthday cake was just a waste of food.

After a good hour, jet explained to him what his mother was like, and how she always cheered him up.

Recoil on the other servo seemed not too much into discussing his relationship and the current disappearance of his youngling; Glider.

**(Flash Back around 20 years before present)**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

A little mech ran behind a storage box, hiding from his creator. His plan was to sneak up on his father, and scare him. This one is quite the prankster in this family.

On the other side of the storage box, his mother was standing behind the door frame of the room, holding a box of fresh energon fluid, these two are quite the jokers around here, both planning to get Recoil once he walked in the room, most likely looking for them.

looked at her son, smiling at him. He was so much like his father.., other than the jokester part of him. Which he obviously got from her. He smiled back at her, his feelings towards her were that of love, one every sparkling should have with their carrier. One big happy family of Seekers.

Within seconds Recoil came into view, looking for his son and wife. He kept calling out their names, finally figured out that they must have left, and came walking through the door frame, his wife to his right, still hidden from him.

Glider and his mother talked over the bond they had, and within a nanoclick, they sprang the trap.

"BOO!" yelled the youngling. His father jumped back, fell down, and got a head full of fresh energon. The two pranksters got together and started laughing as they sat down next to their target. Their laughs came to a slow end as Recoil removed the cube from his head and grabbed them both, growling.

"Come here you two!" he yelled as he pulled them into his arms and started giving them a death hug.

"Ow! Dad you're hurting me!" Glider laughed as his father gave him a kiss on the helm. Then let go of his son and began to stand up, turning to his mate, helped her to her peds.

She took his servo and hoped back up to her peds. She gave him a hug and pulled him into a kiss. The two older Seekers kissed for a long time until Glider came by and said none other than "Gross!"

They paid little notice to the youngling as he went back to his room for the night. The youngling was only nine years old. Glider always loved to play pranks and hang out with other sparklings, one especially… That one was a fememne, the same age and height (8ft). Her name was _**Lightshot**_, his best friend. She in turn loved to play pranks on Glider, but hers were a little more… what's the word? Cute?

She had a blue frame, and small wings. Her father is a high wage worker at a Decepticon weapons factory on the far side of '**Millsine', **the words largest militarybase. As of course, it is in Decepticon hands. He is living well, making good money, well above average, and keeping a nice family together.

The next day was a day Recoil did not want to remember. The day his mate was offlined and his son lost in the cosmos.

(**END FLASH BACK Same POV)**

Over at the Autobots base, in Optimus' room; Optimus was reading an old data pad when Starfire came in. She greeted her uncle, and took a seat next to the large computer next to him. The other day she recalled that their team just required three more humans into their 'little' club.

The oldest, as well as tallest was Mr. Jackson Darby. The Next was a Japanese girl, Miko. The other, was the youngest, Raffle. Just what they needed, more 'fleshies' to watch over and give their lives for, in Starfire's opinion. She was just happy she did not have a charge.

After a long time of just sitting down and looking up at the ceiling, she made a statement: "You know, I think you should add some color to this place… it's so dark and plain."

Optimus raised his brow, and looked up as well. The colors indeed are dark and this place is plain. Perhaps she would have any advice in how to change it.

**(Elsewhere, somewhere in the Pacific)**

A large ship came crashing down; well it did around six years ago, on a small island, around a mile in diameter. With the huge explosions and parts falling off the ship, it was no doubt rendered out-of-action. Nearly the same size as the Nemesis, this warship came packed with tons of weapons and troops. The only thing is.., the troops are is statis… and are neutrals. A whole ship, an army size, neutral? If any faction got their servos on it, it could turn the war in their favor.

An antenna just started to rise up, open its radio panels and send a distress beacon. The name of the ship was _**Watcher**_. She is the younger sister of Knight and Omega Supreme.

Just recently the Seekers got a signal of an energon exposure at base… the record of the ships crash dated back to six years ago, two months. Why did it take so long to transmit? The Cybertronians on board might have needed, or still require medical treatment.

The older seekers raced to the flight deck and 'space-jumped' to the coordinates received from the vessel. Recoil and his brother got to it first. These troops are going to stay neutral, or the Decepticons and Autobots will have a hard time taking them!

The Nemesis launched a very large attack _wing_ to investigate the crashed ship (around 100-120 Seekers). When the brothers spotted the large attack force, they quickly got higher ground on the ship and looked for some defense turrets. Hope fully they are operational and able to provide support.

**(Recoil's POV)**

We need to find some defense turrets if we are going to hold this position. "Jet! Look for the data consoles, so we can hook up to these weapons! We cannot allow the Decepticons to increase their army!" I commanded. He nodded and went in search for them.

If this gets too hot, we will need to call for reinforcements. I just don't want to risk losing anyone else. The others are way too young to get offlined.

The wing quickly divided into flights and gathered in around the target. I always counted on my older brothers for support… without them this battle will be tough. No matter what, I cannot allow these units to be converted.

Never did I ever expect that a neutral ship would land here. The only ones who actually got a chance of beating us are the Decepticons. Time to see if we can hold them off..

"Recoil, I have found some data consoles! Take the one to the right of cannon 40. I will take the one left of 46! We can hold them off, but we must hurry!"

"Roger that, I am now uploading to the console… done! Let's do this brother!" I got my servo attached to the console and was lifted up into the gunner seat. It has been centuries since I have fired one of these. Now time to see if they work!

With one pull of the trigger, the large triple barrel plasma cannon fired. Hitting two Seekers. Two down, a whole lot more to go!

After ten minutes, they sent in bomber squads to take out us out. Three of the eighteen were shot down, the rest made it to us. The explosions destroyed the base of my turret and quickly fell down. I was pinned down in the cockpit, watching as my brother's fell next. He too was trapped under the weight of the turret. Last time I was in a situation like this, once again I relied on my older brothers to save me. The succeeded obviously. But this time there was no chance of that happening.

We fought hard, took out at least sixty seekers. Jet beat me… he took more out then I sure did. He was not only fighting for the neutrals, but to make it back home to his son. I looked over to him, and he did the same. I smiled as I noticed my little brother… he is truly a great marksman.

"I guess it's time to give up huh?" I asked, joking. The weight pushed down even more and made me gasp in more pain.

Jet yelled as he started lifting himself up. He was trying so hard… it fell back down again as his arms gave away.

"I refuse to leave my son alone! I will make it back!" he cried.

I too wanted to get back, nowhere near as much as him though. If only I could reach base… then we might have a chance…

**(3****rd**** POV)**

Soon a large amount of troop transports arrived to the ship. The Decepticons have won. The neutrals are now theirs.

One gunship landed next to the brothers and troops surrounded them. One giving the others orders… it was an vehicon. They pointed their blasters at their enemy and prepared to fire.

"So, you two have lost and now the neutrals belong to Lord Megatron! Prepare to get offlined!" their leader said.

A seeker screamed in terror as a large energy blast knocked him off his legs'. All that was left was the bottom part of his legs. The blast came in out of nowhere. And a large electric storm was over the island and a cortex opened up…

That caught everyone's attention…

"Knight.." Jet said weakly.

With the mere mention of it… The Knight Carrier space jumped and reinforcements arrived. The sky lit up with explosions! The carrier firing at will, scrambling the others and launching counter measures. No one was going to touch that carrier… unlike most carriers… this one is ALIVE and is READY to destroy EVERYTHING in sight!

With the raw power of the super carrier slash _guardian_, Knight, the Decepticons quickly ordered a retreat, only taking 200 neutrals with them in their troop transports. At least they did not get an army size.

Bodies laid everywhere: in the water, around the ship, on the ship. The energon from their bodies polluting the water and natural habitat. From what was going to be a quick and decisive battle… into five hours of hell. (**HALO WARS** reference!)

More troops and landing craft fell out of the sky as the AA guns ripped their ships apart. No one had a chance at engaging a mech that big. Especially the guardian of Vector sigma. Plus the big brother of these seekers.

Thankfully the Decepticons will never have to deal with Omega Supreme any more.

When the medical staff arrived to offer repairs, both brothers fell into stasis, exhausted and damaged from the assault.

The rest of the neutrals are safe now.

In stasis Recoil remembers the horror of losing his son and mate… this time repeating over and over again.

As the younger seekers worked around the ship, trying to find an opening that would not endanger setting off an explosion, Recoil and Jet were transported back to carrier. When lifting the bodies of the ex-commanders: one of the turrets dropped and a hole was put into the ship. When it hit the bottom of the ship, the sound echoed through the ship, causing some materials to move. They quickly formed a line as they began to fall down through the hole. Time to investigate.

**(Elsewhere, somewhere inside the crashed ship)**

A large computer monitor blinks red… in front of the control panel rests a mech knocked into statis once the ship reached orbit. When the turret fell he fell out of his chair… slowly gaining consensus.

His optics opened slowly… gleaming blue.


	9. Remember Me Part 2

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, HALO, or ACE COMBAT or HAWX. I own my original characters and my will of creativity!

Enjoy and please Respond! It's so quite….

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: **Remember Me (Part 2)**

**(3****rd ****POV)**

Knight was not happy to see his sister so damaged. Watcher, was one tough warrior.

She could easily take on any of the remaining _**Titans**_ from Cybertron. Well she felt like she could have at one point in time. Not now though… she needed much help in order to get back into fighting shape.

Knight moved to the shore of the island; while the humans were relocated to the box rooms, during transformation… so they wouldn't get crushed.

Then in place of the super carrier, was one giant robot, at least the size of the Statue of Liberty. The mech gently… as gentle a giant can be, lifted parts of his sister's engines out of the ocean, and placed them on the island. Not a single word came from his mouth. Not one…

**(Elsewhere, somewhere inside Watcher's command bridge)**

The young mech finally opened his optics all the way. Getting up, shaking his helm.

**(Young Mech's POV)**

My helm hurt so bad. Oooo… the pain! What happened to the rest of..? Where are the others who were with me?

Bang Bang Bang.

"Hey lets investigate inside," I heard a mech said. He was probably the one who made that all that banging. "Try to find some survivors. We must disperse! Jetfire, you're with me! The rest of you go into pairs and look around. Comm. in when you have found something."

He did not seem too happy… let alone pleasant. I got to get to the others, before they get captured! Where are they though? Well old _**Halo**_, _**Wolfgang**_, and _**Warwolf**_ are most likely where they always are… the armory.

"Best make haste, don't want to be all alone again!"

I transformed into my alt form and flew towards the armory. They better be there… they got too…

When I reached the armory, I noticed that the door was in lock. Someone had to be inside in order to lock the door… someone who knows the codes… like _**Wolfgang**_!

"Hey! Anyone in there? Hello…?" I asked. No reply. I banged on the door once more… still nothing.

"Hey did you hear that? Sounds like someone is online and down this hallway. Let's get him."

When I heard that they were coming for me, I transformed and went up into the rafters, engaged my cloak and waited before I would strike.

When two seekers came to the armory's door, I noticed that they had no ensign. So they were neither 'cons nor 'bots. I never saw them around here, so what do they want and how did they get here. I have to be careful not to alert them of my presence.

"Soo… this looks like the armory. The same one Knight has. And like his, someone needs to be inside in order to have it lock down." The weird blue one said. His armor wasn't Cybertronian. He must have found a different alt. Still, they are Seekers though. Perhaps they might know of my father. I wish to see him again… I really do. I am around 816 years old, and I have not seen my father or my mother in the past 20. I know at least the fate of my carrier was death.., but I just hope that my creator is still online… someone to call family.

"So you are suggesting that there are others inside? Ok then. Let's have the others come here and help us out with opening it."

"K'. I sure hope Knight can get his sister out of stasis lock." Wait? They know about Knight? They know about Watcher? Ok! These are good guys then. They have to be if they are with Knight.

I decided to come out of cloak, and transform once I reached the floor. The two mechs backed away from the door slightly and turned to face me.

**(3****rd ****POV)**

The two older mechs looked at the youngling. He seemed to remind them of someone, but who?

Jetfire turned to Grey, and stepped forward to greet the mech who stood before them.

"Hello youngling. Do you have any information or clue as to who is locked behind this door? Plus, what's your name to kid." Jetfire asked.

"My name is Glider. As for who is behind that door I would assume that it's a group of seekers… triplets that may have fallen into stasis once reached this planet's atmosphere."

"Ok. Do you perhaps know the codes to open this door? We are trying to find if anyone needs medical treatment or energon. This way Watcher can be repaired and be with her brother all nice and safe."

"Yeah, I bet Knight is all tied up in a mixture of felling right now. Poor guy can't get a break!" said Grey.

"Ok, I do know the codes.., but I will need to get watcher's power core back online in order to access the control panel. Plus I can't just open it freely, otherwise it would register as an attack on the armory."

"Alrighty then, lead the way to the power core… we can 'jump-start' it. Grey, you stay here and wait for the others. Report when they have arrived." Jet ordered.

Grey Nodded. The others transformed and flew thru the dark hallways, turns after turns.., then we reached the power core chamber and began to 'jump-start' it. With a flick of a switch, the power core was stabilized and power was brought back online. The room started to light up, the hallways following.

"Ohh! I'm back online, and I feel soo… ouch!" watcher said as the computer screen came down in front of us showing her face. Well registration code.

"I am so glad to hear your voice again, Watch! I thought that it wouldn't come back for at least another _decicycle._"

"Ahh, thanks! That means a lot! Hey? Why are we on this planet… and why are Wolfgang, Warwolf and Halo locked up in my armory? Wait just one nanoclick… sections 32 through 40 are not responding… and sections 1 and 2 are damaged! My engines are offlined! What the pit happened!"

"Ahh…. Well… you see, once we reached this galaxy, we entered through a space gate that exploded once we passed through. It disabled your main engines and we kept speeding towards your brother's signal here on this planet. We even got a message from Optimus Prime to take refuge here, soon later."

**(Jetfire's POV)**

That was news that I have not heard. Optimus Prime sent a message throughout the cosmos, that he is here… the Autobots are here, and that we could take refugee here? This is great to hear! If only had we heard about this sooner! Jet, and Recoil would be glad to hear their Uncle is alive and hear on Earth!

I turned to Glider… his name seemed to have crossed my memory banks… I will find out later on. Now we need to get the others out of the armory. Then we can have a long talk about their adventures. Then we can radio to Optimus… or at least try.

I decided to introduce myself.

"Why glad to find you still function. My name is Jetfire, my brothers are on your vessel as well. We are trying to offer any medical supplies, and energon if need be. I know your brother will be glad that you're fine."

"Thank you Jetfire. You must have fought well to keep yourself from being hunted from the Decepticons. I will unlock the armory… thank you for reaching us in our time of need. I really appreciate it! Oh.. it looks like there was quite a battle while we were in stasis. I see tons of Decepticons lying all around me. And two of my turrets have been in combat and now are disabled. Ha! Looks like you guys fought them off."

"We sure did. It could not have been possible without the Commanders holding them off till Knight arrived with us. They honestly took out a good amount of them alone."

"Oh! My brother is here! Oh no! He is going to be so mad at me! He hates it when I get hurt." Watcher cried hysterically. "When I get to see the commanders, I must give them great merit for their heroic bravery."

"Yeah. Their names are Jet, and his older brother Recoil."

**(Glider's POV)**

That name…. Jet… that's my uncle's name! And Recoil…. Could it possibly be? It has to be! My creator lives! And he is here! He just fought to save us… to save me.

This day is turning out to be the best day ever!

"Esw te ghjyies? Nio ghjyies." (Is it you? It's you!) I whispered to myself.

"You aren't lying to me are you Jetfire? Please don't joke with me. Is Jet still here? Online? And what about Recoil? Please tell me he is alive!"

"Yeah they are kid; they were just knocked into stasis after the battle. They should be getting up from their recharge any minute! You act as though you know them…. Do you?" he asked.

"I..I do! They… are my family! They have always been my family! Same with Starfire!" I cried in joy. My personal feelings letting lose. I was happy to yell out that they were… are my family!

"Oh? How so? Did Jet have another son? Or… wait! Are you Recoil's son?"

"I.. I am!"

He grabbed me into a hug.

"Then that makes us cousins! Welcome to Earth cousin!" he said with much delight.

**(Starfire's POV)** _Autobot base_: (Around three weeks after the pervious event)

It has been a few weeks since my last encounter with that strange seeker.

I wonder if I will ever see him again. There's just something about him that feels soo.., like I know him. His color scheme on the other hand has to be different in my memory banks.

I just got this strange feeling when he was near me. My bond that I shared with my brothers grew stronger than ever before! He must have been one of my brothers but who?

Firesoul, Tomcatt, Nightbird, Nightflash, and Thunderbird are all offlined. It must be either Jet or Recoil.

Now that I think of it… Jet would most likely to pull off this charade, but then spill right afterwards. Yeah it wasn't him. That means… the only one who pull pranks faster and better than anyone else… even though he rarely finds them amusing.., Recoil.

Recoil has to be the one… there are no other possible explanations! I must go and tell Optimus I found out who it was!

After going down the elevator, I walked into the main room and looked for Optimus. No one was there other than Arcee and Mr. Darby. I went over to talk to them.

Arcee saw me coming and turned to face me with a smile. Wow, I so did not see her smiling so soon after her last mission, where she once again came face to face with the demon herself, Airachnid.

Apparently Jackson helped free Arcee and managed to blow up Airachnid's ship. He sure gots the energon to do that! Once I thought that, he turned his head… and I could have sworn they flickered blue. But over all he did seem to be the one who always got pushed around and ignored at school… but he had something that no one else saw… perhaps Optimus might have. He had the spark of a true leader.

"Oh, hi Star!"

"Hey Arcee. Jack. Do you guys know where the rest of everyone went? It felt kinda weird being here all alone, then I saw you two. Thank goodness that someone stayed in the base."

"Yeah. Bulkhead went to drop Miko off at her host parents house, while Bumble Bee and Ratchet are scouting the Decepticon vesicle that landed around 80 clicks north from here. Optimus on the other servo is in his quarters if you want to speak to him." Jack said.

"Thanks. Oh! Bye the way, what are you two doing?"

"We are looking at some sketches from old Cybertron.., a few of them appear to be here too. These are photos taken around 20 years ago… this one is around 50 years." Jack said, pointing the photos out… the book containing our native language was around 4 ft long by 8ft width when it was opened.

I got curious and began to brose along with them. Then I saw it. A Thunder Bolt II with a black body and red wing tips. It looked like the one I saw three weeks ago.

I put my finger on it. That raised a question from Jack.

"Oh, you like that one? It's from a video game. That one belongs to the most famous group of Aces in actual history! They were so famous they made a video game inspired by them. They are known as: "_**The Demons of Razgriz**_!"They were the best of the best. If angels and demons flied jets, then they will be them. They all painted their planes solid black, with ruby red wing tips. They are truly the best pilots out there. So good that they were even feared by their Allies." Seemed to be proud to know of these great warriors.

"One of their mottos is: I AM A DEMON,

I AM AN ANGEL,

I AM THE MONSTER THAT EVERYONE FEARS,

I AM THE HERO THAT EVERYONE SEEKS,

I AM EVIL INCARNATE,

I AM GOOD INCARNATE,

I AM...

RAZGRIZ!"

I got to admit… that is one hell of a great motto.

"Oh, I see they had more advanced engines, armor and even elevation systems! Who they seem to be almost Cybertron." I then looked on the next page…

It showed a ghost… A spinning image of my brother Recoil, in his Cybertronian jet form. The same symbols. These guys aren't human… they are Cybertronian! They are my family!

I smiled. My brothers are alive. And it seems that their glory is over the roof!

"Wait a second! That one right there! It can't be? Starfire..? Is that your brother Recoil?" Arcee asked stunned.

I smiled, this time my grin even bigger.

"Yes… Recoil is alive… they both are." I started to fall down to my knees. Crying in joy. I brought my servo up to wipe the tears. Arcee took me into a hug.

Jack on the other hand remained quite. I guessed his hero's are not who he taught they were.

**Well my dear readers.., I am sorry for the wait. I had some writers block and some personal issues needed to be taken care of. **

**The Razgriz poem is known throughout the whole AC fan club. If you played any of the Ace Combat games, you would agree that number 5 is the best. **

**I thank you guys and girls for reading my story. This is part 2 of 3 of Remember me. A small part of the story. **

**I hope you are not mad at me for taking so long. Anyway, if anyone wants to help or any ideas please PM me or just reply on the bottom. **

**As you may have noticed, I am one big AC fan. What can I say… it's in my blood. **

**May Batman be with you!**


	10. Remember Me Part 3

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, HALO, or ACE COMBAT. I own my original characters and my will of creativity!

Enjoy and please Respond!

**Chapter 8: Remember Me Part 3**

**Knight Carrier**

**(Jetfire's POV)**

"I AM A DEMON,I AM AN ANGEL,I AM THE MONSTER THAT EVERYONE FEARS, I AM THE HERO THAT EVERYONE SEEKS,I AM EVIL INCARNATE, I AM GOOD INCARNATE,I AM...

RAZGRIZ!"

I really don't know why, but for some reason, I could have heard those words echo once I said them. As though someone else just said them along with me.

I turned around and looked at Glider. He was very… quite… definitely not like his father, or his uncle. I would say aunt as well, but I really haven't spent enough time around her to know much about her.

Glider looked at every room we passed on our way to the med bay. The first few rooms were just humans. When we got to the lower level, level 4, this is where we all stayed. Level 4 was meant for us Seekers, so there were very few humans.

The second doorway… obviously big enough for us to walk through without bending over. Inside was my brother Grey's quarters. What a mess! Cans of oil and cogs all over the place. He is so going to get a audio full when I talk to him!

The next one was Thunderstorm's. His was very neat… all organized, The only difference between his room and all of us, his brothers that is, his had a computer monitor on the right of his quarters.

Then mine, and last was Fireshot's.

The med bay was on the left of our quarters, and in between Recoil's and Jet's rooms.

The outline of the door frame was red… for easy indication that it was the med bay.

I just hope the kid gets to see his father and uncle in good condition. At least functioning with minor difficulty.

**(3****rd ****POV)**

The two seekers moved into the med bay and went quite. Well more quite than what they were already. This was their tenth visit to the med bay. And still no luck with Jet or Recoil awakening from stasis.

Jet headed to where the other seekers, Halo, Wolfgang, and Warwolf were being treated. They suffered minor injuries from the crash. Being in stasis, they felt nothing. Since Watcher's crash landing, they have remained in stasis until their injuries are healed. Being in stasis not only removes the pain, but quickens the repair rate. So Watcher was put into stasis as well and is still being operated on, three weeks later. With the rest of Knight, his destroyers and two cruisers circled the island, making sure no one was going to make any attempt at attacking Watcher.

**(Inside Recoil's computer/mind) **

_**(Recoil's POV)**_

I watched this moment for the second time. Then again for the fourth time.

Constantly repeating in my memory banks. The day I got bonded. The next was the birthday of Glider. His tiny servos in mine… he was so cute. He looked… looks exactly like me. Next though… the worst moment in my entire life.

The day my sparkling and sparkmate were taken from me

_**(Inside: Memory Banks 0052 Death of Firestorm)**_

This… this was the day my two most precious loved ones were taken from me.

I rushed to the distress signal from the forward space center. It was were all of our weapons and energon were stored. Inside it was a huge energon reactor. It powered the small asteroid were this place was located on. It was built to alert us of any hostile invasion. Without the reactor inside, our home would be defenseless against any assault from these Magons. It was guarded by the top fifteen Sky Commanders, I was one of them. Today was supposed to be my first day off in a whole decade. Primus must be very hard on me for something. I flew into hangar 3 … just to see Thrust take a blade through the chassis.

By the time I reached them, every other commander in the hangar was already killed… besides Starscream. He was looking over that idiot Thrust. He was hurt bad and leaking energon fast.

"Starscream! What the hell happened?!" I yelled out as I took out my energon blade, running up behind a Magon Destroyer.., slicing his head off. Quickly finding cover behind a energon barrier.

"Well these bastards are trying to destroy the reactor! We got to protect the main reactor or the space center will be dark for a megacycle!" Starscream yelled as he went over the cover where he was previously behind, just to give two Destroyers energon blades through their chassis. Now this was the Starscream I once knew… the one I called family. He was far from a coward… he made me look like one! That's saying something!

"Starscream, how many of the Commanders made it?" I asked as I only saw five dead.

"So far just you, Me, Thrust, and that's it! Your brother Tomcatt never showed up today… I hope he's fine!" he said has he grabbed another destroyer and kicked it square in the chassis, sending it into a group of four more. I shot a rocket from my right my wing and took them out.

They were the ones responsible for my parents death… there was no way I would let them harm my family ever again!

I looked at Starscream, we both nodded. He and me were the best at this… After all he and me have the most kills out of any Seeker… I was trailing by three. Which I just got after shooting those Magons.

At the same time, in perfect unison, transformed flew over the rest of the Magons in the hanger and dropped tons of energon bombs as we flew over. Leaving what was hundreds of Magons, to less then twenty. Thrust managed to grab one of the destroyers ion canons from their arms, and fired it at the Destroyer right behind me. I nodded "thanks".

"Take that.. you piece of scrap!" he said before falling into stasis.

Starscream transformed and pressed the auto-sentry terminal. From blue, the screen turned green and the turrets materialized in their zones. Whatever was left of the assault force was completely destroyed.

They never even made it to the reactor, thankfully.

"That was quick… we lost most of the commanders.., thankfully we still made it. Thanks for coming on your day of cuz. I don't think thrust or I may have made it without you. Now go back home, I will clean up here."

Before I cloud reply, one Grunt came over to us, laughing as he got closer. He was already dead though, slowly disintegrating. Starscream pointed his blaster at his head.

"You should have stayed dead. Now why are you laughing! Tell me!" Starscream shouted at him.

The grunt began to spoke: "You fools! Now that our mission is complete, your families have paid the price for your loyalty to your planet! Your loved ones are dead… your son… yes your son..Rec..Recoil. He was the first to go… then your mate Firestorm! Her death was most amusing. Hahahaha Argk!..." I jabbed my arm blade through his chassis. Blue flame surrounding the whole blade. My eyes purely filled with death. "cur… curse!.. Curse you!" the grunt muffled as he died.

His body completely disintegrating from the raw energy coming from my blade. His ashes… oh how much I wanted to revive him just to do it again and again!

"YOU DARE!" I yelled at him. The grunt… oh how much I hate them!

"Recoil!" Starscream shouted. But I did not care for what he had to say. I transformed and flew out of the hanger. To my home…

I rushed home. Once the battle at the space center ended. I had gotten word that it was nothing but a diversion. The enemy just wanted to lure the commanders from their families, to kill them. They planed so well.

"Primus, If they are dead… so help me I will destroy the console! Those who deem themselves higher than the rest of us… they protected the Magons! They allowed the death of my parents! I will not let them…

"I will… not let them…"

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

When I reached my house, there was bodies everywhere. The Magons sure had a hard time getting inside. That was her work… I was sure of it! Firestorm gives her name good merit!

Inside… in our bedroom… there she was… Firestorm dead with an open wound threw her chassis.

I fell to my knees….. The memories of this…. it's too much.

In her hand was an audio log.

**AUDIO LOG 0031a :**

"_**Recoil…. My love. Time is short. I don't know if I will make it. The Magons are here… They attacked without any warning. Glider… I put him in his room… into his stasis pod. I just hope he'll make it. I gave them one hell of a fight… I love you… please remember me… so that you can live peacefully. Good bye my dear… dearest love." **__End transmission. _

I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU…

"FIRESTORM!"

Sorry Everyone. I know it was awhile…

No accuses. I love work… I love my family.

Now that everyone is going back to work… I have more time to work on this.


End file.
